jojofandomcom-20200222-history
TSKR Episode 5
|storyboard = |epidirector = |epicoop = |anidirector = |anicoop = |exedirector = |background = Cooperation |action = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = David Production White Line DR.movie |designcoop = |3dcg = |screenset = |eyecatch = |chapters = TSKR #5 |airdate = September 20, 2017 |opening = Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan |ending = FINDING THE TRUTH |eyecatch2 = |next = Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill }} is the first episode of the Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan OVA. It covers Episode 5: Millionaire Village of the one-shot series. Summary One day, Rohan meets with his then editor Kyoka Izumi to discuss ideas for his next one-shot manga. During the meeting, Izumi informs Rohan of her plans to purchase a house, presenting a secretive village of wealthy businessmen in the mountains, all of whom got rich at the age of 25 when they bought a house within said village. Thus, Izumi invites Rohan to accompany her to observe the sale and maybe find inspiration for his manga. Trekking through the forest to reach the village, Rohan and Izumi see a hatchling on the ground and put it inside a box to get it back to its nest later. Moreover, Izumi informs Rohan that the village is very strict on etiquette and that they will refuse to sell to anyone not following decorum. Reaching the main door, they are greeted by a child-like servant named Ikkyu, who graciously leads the two into a waiting room and serves them tea until the seller can meet them. Izumi and Rohan guess that the whole thing is a hidden test to gauge their manners, but as soon as Izumi grabs the teacup, Ikkyu announces that the sale has been stopped, as she breached three obscure rules. Izumi begs for a second chance, but learns from a phone call that her mother and fiancée have died, while Rohan sees that the box containing the chick is bleeding and full of vermin. Rohan thus uses Heaven's Door on Ikkyu and learns that they were judged by the gods of the mountains. Unfortunately, turning someone into a book without their consentment is another breach of etiquette, and Izumi begins to have a heart attack. Rohan in turn asks Ikkyu to spare Izumi, and is given a chance to eat an ear of corn without breaching etiquette. Thankfully, Rohan guesses right that one can eat the corn by grabbing it with both hands, and also uses Heaven's door to make Ikkyu break etiquette thrice in order to get Izumi's loved ones back. Sure of his victory and taking the unconscious, but safe Izumi out of the village, Rohan plans to never return and also sees with relief the chick in good health. Later, Rohan tells the story to his acquaintances Koichi, Okuyasu, and presumably Josuke. Appearances *Akira Otoishi *Ikkyu *Koichi Hirose *Okuyasu Nijimura *Josuke Higashikata *Nijimura's Father Stands *Heaven's Door }} One-Shot/OVA Differences * Akira Otoishi can be seen walking in the background during Rohan and Izumi's conversation at the cafe. * In the one-shot, Izumi mentions she found the village on Google Maps. While this statement is omitted in the OVA, the interface on the tablet closely resembles the app. * When Rohan answers Izumi's question about removing his coat before entering, he places his hand on the entrance. He simply points at it in the OVA. * In the OVA, Izumi hands the box with the baby bird inside to Rohan before the two remove their coats. This is not seen in the one-shot. * In the one-shot, introductions between Ikkyu and the protagonists happen inside the property just before entering the waiting room. In the OVA, the whole interaction occurs outside the main gate. The inside of the property is also expanded upon and slightly altered. * Before grabbing the corn, the OVA includes Rohan striking a pose similar to the one he uses on the cover of Rohan at the Louvre. * An extra scene is added of Rohan using Heaven's Door to place the bird back in its nest. * An epilogue is added consisting of Rohan explaining the aftermath to Koichi, Okuyasu and a non-speaking Josuke. Gallery RohanOVA 019.jpg RohanOVA 015.jpg RohanOVA 014.jpg RohanOVA 013.jpg RohanOVA 012.jpg RohanOVA 011.jpg RohanOVA 007.jpg RohanOVA 008.jpg RohanOVA 009.jpg RohanOVA 010.jpg RohanOVA 016.jpg RohanOVA 017.jpg RohanOVA 018.jpg RohanOVA 001.jpg RohanOVA 002.jpg RohanOVA 003.jpg RohanOVA 004.jpg RohanOVA 005.jpg RohanOVA 006.jpg RohanOVA2_001.jpg RohanOVA2_002.jpg Trivia *This is the first JoJo OVA to be released in over a decade, the last being the Stardust Crusaders prequel OVAs from the early 2000's. *Despite being released as a blu-ray bonus for the Part 4 anime, the OVA opts for an art style closer to the one-shot it's adapting. References Navigation Category:OVA